The Huntsman & His Princess
by bexr91
Summary: Not being able to carry through the Queen's wishes, The Huntsman took Snow White and hid her himself. An A/U story but with the original characters still included. *Disneybased*
1. Prologue

A/N, I thought that Id alter the appearance of the Huntsman of that in the Disney Classic, mine is younger, no bear belly and no beard, not princely handsome but attractive (Hence the Queen's Jealousy' There will be more details in later chapters, please let me know what you think, A story like this hasn't been done before in the Snow White fandom.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

_

**The Mad Queen's Order**

The huntsman looked on at the pale and cruelly harsh planes of the Queens face, her facade inspired dread in all that were close to her. The throne room was dark and secluded and menacing in it's appearance, it seemed she infected all that was near.

_'Except the Princess'_

As if the Queen read his thoughts, her usually unhappy face scowled in obvious disdain, her eyes flashed suspicion and resentment, inwardly he recoiled at such a gesture but his outwardly expressionless facade didn't falter as he gazed on.

"Take her far into the forest." She began, her voice measured and even. "Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He replied in equal measure.

"And there, my _faithful Huntsman_," the Queen continued, his title spoken in obvious sarcasm "you will kill her!" She finished, her voice laced with a sadistic excitement which made his ears ache, his heart began to pound, its rhythm loud in his ears as he regarded the mad woman before him, twisted and bitter with jealousy for the young Princess.

_'Snow White..'_

"But, Your Majesty, the little Princess!" He exclaimed with obvious shock and revulsion.

"Silence!" She shouted at him, rising from her throne as her eyes glinted with anger, jealousy and malicious intent. "You know the penalty if you fail." She added, a smirk at the corner of her cruel mouth.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He answered, defeated. She looked at him a little while longer, as if he were some insect under her polished shoe that she couldn't bear.

"But to make doubly sure... you do not fail, bring back her heart.." The Queen said, her eyes unfocused in thought and concealed glee. She looked at him once again, dead in the eye as if testing his faithfulness and countenance.

"In this." She pulled out a red box, a dagger embellished at its front for evil and decorative purposes. She smiled then, an evil smile, one only reserved for the beasts of hell. This beast threatened the beauty that he was ordered to kill. The beauty that sought kindness for all.

The beauty he had watched and protected all his life.

* * *

A/N Short I know, but this is just the prologue and reflects what happened in the movie, Let me know what you think and whether I should continue, Happy reading! Bx


	2. Journey to the Forest

**Journey to the Forest**

"Good morning, Princess." He said, resigned, he gave a bow, never more reluctant to look upon her face, he could feel her goodness and happiness come off her in waves, settling around him, calming his erratic heart at the prospect of what must be done.

"And good morning to you too, Bertie." She replied, placing a hand on his shoulder, pulling him up to meet her gaze, her face was extraordinarily innocent and open. "Please call me, Snow White, Humbert, we are good friends, are we not, sir?" She asked, seemingly to notice his tight smile falter, her eyes pleading for friendliness.

"That we are, Miss." He answered, glad that she smiled in reply.

"What does her Majesty wish?" She continued in her light, soothing voice.

"I am to take you to pick wild flowers, Miss." He answered. Her face brightened, impossibly so at his words, excitement poured from her eyes at the prospect, shining back at him.

"Oh, Wonderful! I must change, we will leave soon?" She spoke, quickly.

"As soon as you are ready..." Again, she placed a hand on his arm and walked back up the stone steps, her rags dragging along the floor, still her countenance was forever beautiful and more so as she sung happily up the steps into the darkness of the castle.

".. Snow White." He whispered.

* * *

**_'Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers.'_**

He prepared his horse, Phillip, his mind distant as the Queen's orders rang through his mind on an endless carousel. He began brushing Phillip down, making sure the Princess was comfortable and majestic on her ride to the forest.

**_'And there, my faithful Huntsman,you will kill her!'_** At the loud Queens voice in his mind, he threw with force, the brush to the ground, only to hit a few feet from the slippers of Snow White. She jumped back in alarm.

"My Lord Humbert, are you alright?" She asked, as if speaking to a spooked animal, a similar wariness in her gaze that he sees in the animals he hunts. He was panting, the lack of breath and the vision of her made him turn around to seek calmness.

"Are you well?" She continued, stepping forward. Leaning against the horses round belly, he straightened, now back under control and looked back at his Princess. The sun made her skin glow, her hair shine and her presence more ethereal.

"I am well, Princess, I apologise for my outburst." He replied, looking once again at her feet.

"I was very worried Sir, I called you many times.. Are you sure you are well?" Her delicate voice asked in earnest. All he could do was nod, looking back to her eyes.

"Come, Princess, it has gone midday, we must return to the castle by nightfall." She gave a reserved smile.

"Very well." She replied.

"Hello, Phillip, how is my noble steed this day?" She asked his horse as she approached, apple in hand. As if under some magic spell, the horse approached her, almost as if it her smiling at her words. He bit into the apple and welcomed her caress. The Huntsman watched as she conversed with his animal, the way she soothed and calmed him, the way her hands glided over his skin.

"You are his favourite." He stated, in a husky tone that made Snow White glance up. He gazed at her features for a moment longer, she smiled at his words and the focused her attention to the horse.

"Come, my dear, I will assist you." He stated, his voice level as he approached her. Always trusting, she moved to stand as appropriate to sit on the saddle. Gently, he knelt, brushing his hands under her knees as she was swept up against his chest. She was as delicate as her voice and very light. He never tired of her arm around his shoulders as she was placed atop Philip, it was always the last to leave him when she seated herself. The trail burned across his shoulders as she dragged her hand from around him to the horse.

"Thankyou, Bertie."

And so they began their walk to the forest, a few miles from the castle, for her flowers, for her death.

_'Bring back her heart..In this.' _The Queen's voice hissed at him as he walked, reluctantly toward the forest, eyes staring straight forward, afraid his heart would break if he were to turn.

"It's a beautiful day." Snow White commented.  
"Yes it is." The Huntsman replied quietly. She began to hum then, her voice bringing the life around her alive.


	3. Picking Wildflowers

**Picking Wildflowers**

The huntsman noted that she was particularly content, she sung loudly without abandonment, as if he weren't there. He continued to watch her graceful, carefully measured and choreographed movements, as if in a dance, kneeling to pick the flowers, the wind in her hair and the sway of her gown. She was easily more pure and beautiful than any of the flowers she held in her embrace. In his darker thoughts, he noted that she was also more easily fragile than any of the flowers, as they bent in the breeze. It would take little effort on his part to carry out the dead. To wrap his gloved fingers around her pale throat and watch her diminish, or watch her blood turn the blue of her bodice a stained and tainted brown as life faded from her eyes.

Snow White didn't feel the evil and murderous glint in the Huntsman's eyes, nor the stoic and contemplative manner of his stance, too wrapped up in the sunlight as it bathed the glade in warm and harmonious tones, she was thinking of how her days had been improved with the Prince's voice as he sang to her, she had not seen him since. Now she was out of her rags and picking flowers with Humbert to watch and accompany her. She continued humming her happiness, as a bird landed on the forest floor, it's sad and lonely gaze and cries caught her ears. Instantly she placed her flowers on the ground, her embrace open to nurse and comfort the little bird as it called to her.

"Why, Hello there." She called to it gently. It continued to chirp as its eyes pleaded for assistance, kneeling down, Snow White took the bird into the cup of her hands.

"What's the matter?" She asked, trying, as always, to make those around her happy. The Huntsman felt drawn to her conversation and unconsciously moved forward slowly, forever mesmerized by her voice.

"Where's your Mum and Papa?" Snow White asked, looking to the sky as if searching for her own parents. A sense of melancholy touching her countenance. The little bird continued to chirp, trying to answer her.

"Why, I think your lost." She continued absently. He paused several feet from her.

"Please don't cry." She asked with a note of desperation. Her kindness made his ears burn and having to listen to any more would have surely been his un-doing. The sound of his knife as it withdrew from the sheath grated horrendously with the soft sound of Snow White's sing song voice. His heart beat loudly in his ears, deafening the sounds around him and moved towards her as if in slow motion.

**'You know the penalty if you fail!'**

The Huntsman watched as the bird flew away, he could see the side of her profile as she smiled and waved. He watched his own shadow menacingly approach the small stature of Snow White. He felt his knuckles ache as he crushed the grip on the knife, trembling in his grasp.

"Bertie." Snow White stood, content in bringing happiness in her beloved animal friends and turned to face the cruel and murderous glint of the eyes of her once good friend, his green eyes cutting through her like the dagger he had gripped in his gloved hand. Shock overcame her, never had she been subjected to such terror and all she could do was scream and cover her head, trapped between The Huntsman's body and the hard rock behind her. She could feel his violence radiate off him in waves and not once in all the time she knew him, did she fully believe him to be what his role in the castle was.

A hunter.

A murderer.

She trembled beneath his cruel shadow, awaiting the inevitable strike, sobbing at the unfairness and fear. It felt like hours had passed and still she stood, too afraid to glance at his face. Finally, she heard a dull thud, a bright light reaching her eyes through the protection of her arms. She uncrossed them and saw the bright sunlight reflecting off the daggeron the forest floor. She could feel tears trickling down her face, her hands tremble and back ache against the stone. Gloved hands pulled her arms aside, in a daze she glanced up and saw great pain and anguish on her Humbert's face.

"I can't do it, Princess.. I can't.." She heard him mutter, it was clear that he was speaking not to her but himself. His eyes fixed on hers once again, his green eyes that had previously swam with promises of death were dazzled with confusion and adoration, there was an unusual purity to their depths that Snow White had never seen before. He reached his gloved hand and gently brushed the tears from her cheeks as they continued to fall. His own hand trembled violently and he took deep breaths and heavy exhales as he did so.

" Huntsman, I don't understand?" She whispered, pinned to the rock. He flinched as she called him 'huntsman'. His own mind was warped in muddled thoughts and emotions. His confusion and anguish must have been clear as she, then gently squeezed his wrists and reached a hand to his cheek, caressing it slightly as if to calm him down. He closed his eyes and relented to despair, the beautiful girl he had tried to kill was offering comfort to HIM. He gripped the hand at his cheek as he tried to think clearly.

"You must flee, Snow White, you must run away and never return." He whispered. She looked taken aback at his words and no closer to understanding. An innocent and vulnerable confusion coated her face, she looked around as if lost. He pushed the grip of her hand away, a little harshly and strode stealthily towards his horse, removing his personal things.

"The Queen wants you dead, Princess, she hates you and she envy's you! You must go, now and disappear!" He spoke, devoted to his new task. He began walking towards her as he smacked the horse to gallop away from them, back toward the castle. His stride was purposeful and stoic, Snow White felt a new fear enter her heart. She brought her fists to her chest, clutching them there as she moved at an equal pace to the side, suddenly afraid and intent to get away.

"I ask you to stay back, My Lord." She spoke levelly, her eyes wide. He ignored her request and continued his pursuit toward her. Seeing no effect of her words, Snow White turned, picking up the hem of her dress and ran toward the forest.

"Princess!" He barked as he began to run after her.

"Keep back!" She cried in fear, escaping the clutches of the tree branches, her breath short and fast in fear. He was close behind now and Snow White knew that she could not outrun him. He knew the forest better than she. Instead of a forwards direction, she twisted to the side and began to run, unbeknownst to her, her cape caught and twisted on a branch also, making her loose her footing and fall down a small incline, gaining scratches and bruises on her way. As she stopped she felt a throbbing in her ankle and knew that she could not run now. She had fallen in a tangled heap of twigs and leaves, her body tired and aching, she remained in her face- down position and attempted to regain her breath and composure but this was difficult with the pain.

The Huntsman watched as Snow White fell a few feet away and rushed quickly after her, as he came to her, his feet rustling against the leaves on the forest floor, she began to cry softly again, looking defeated and miserable as she leaned her forehead on the forest floor. He could see eyes of a rabbit close by want to come to her but turned it's eyes on him and scampered away. He knelt down next to Snow White and turned her over, brushing her hair away from her face as he clutched her around her shoulders. He went to wipe her tears but she flinched away from him and whimpered. His heart sank and he had never hated himself more.

"Don't run from me, Princess, I'm going to look after you. I'm going to protect you." He spoke calmly. She gazed up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"The only person I need protecting from, is you, Huntsman." She stated, her voice shaking. She twisted to escape his grasp and crawl away but he held fast. He hauled her up, sweeping her feet from below her and carried her back up the incline and further into the forest.

"I will take care of you if you like it or not, you do not understand." He commanded, striding through the forest.

"What do you want! I haven't done anything! Put me down!" Snow White begged as more tears trailed down her face.

"I will explain when we get there, I promise, Snow White." He replied quietly, afraid her voice would become more shrill and hysterical.

Her protests, struggles and cries echoed through his mind as he continued to carry the most beautiful girl he had ever seen through the forest, he was certain her despair would haunt him for the rest of his life.


	4. A Magic Mirror

**A Magic Mirror**

The queen scrutinized the landscape harshly as if she were trying to penetrate the rolling hills and the heavily shadowed forest. Silently and patiently she waited, the midday scorching sun soon transformed to that of a tired afternoon and then to the slow death of sunset. Her eyes narrowed, fine creases and lines etched her face as she scowled.

No Queen should be kept waiting for a slave.

Sweeping her cloak, she whipped around and hastened to the Throne room, sweeping down the staircase as she went.

"You!" She cried, pointing an elegant but threatening finger, sharply in the direction of one of the palace guards. His face fell in fear, bottom lip trembling.

"Yes, Your Maj-" He started, a quiver to his voice at her furious expression.

"Tell me, has the Huntsman returned?" She asked in an arrogant tone, her nose lifting to the air.

"The Huntsman?" He repeated, unsure.

"Yes, you Fool!" She boomed in response. Eyes twinkling with violence.

"Your Majesty!" someone called, thumping footsteps came toward her, she turned her attention toward him.

"The Huntsman's horse has been found, your Highness, wondering around the outskirts of the village. The rider hasn't been seen!" He finished, out of breath from running.

* * *

Snow White had all but fallen asleep against Humbert's chest. He felt her dress swing against his arm as he paced through the forest, a forest that many had come to fear. She had began to become heavy for him, but luck was on his side as the trees opened to reveal a stream and a patch of grassland. He analysed the floor, looking for the most pleasant spot to place the Princess, carefully, he kneeled down, suddenly afraid she would wake up and become scared and unhappy. Setting down her legs, he used his, now, free arm to pull the cape from under her and arranging it over her body. Setting her head down on the grass, his finger's lingered on her cheek for a moment before he headed to the stream with a flask.

* * *

As Snow White lay, a pair of birds within the tree tops watched and waited for the Huntsman to become distracted before flying down next to her body, fluttering it's wings anxiously at her face, it's eyes flying between Snow White and the Huntsman. After a sigh, Snow White awoke, her eyes felt tight and heavy, the birds flew back into the cover of trees, still watching over the Princess. Her eyes rested on a distant pair of boots at a river, her mind came into focus before memories of picking wild-flowers and the Huntsman's kidnap returned, choking her breath from her. Eyes now wide and watchful, she followed the boots up to a pair of bent legs as he threw water over his face. She became instantly fearful. Looking around, the eyes of deer, rabbits and other forest animals watched her anxiously. A fawn came forward, beckoning her, it;s eyes pleading with her to follow. She slowly twisted her head back to where the Huntsman, once one of her treasured cohorts, continued to utilize the water. Grasping the cloak that covered her, she looked back at him once more before slowly creeping backwards away.

* * *

Two birds fluttered to where he was situated, distracting him from what was going on behind him, at the crunch of a branch from behind, he whipped round, to see Snow White awkwardly stand and hobble into the recesses of the forest. He dropped the Knife he was cleaning and shadowed her footsteps, only to have forest animals hound him in his pursuit.

"Get away! Go on! Snow White needs my help!" He boomed, flailing his arms to rid him of the attack of the birds and kicked his legs to rid the onslaught of rabbits and deer. At this, all animals scampered away, toward Snow White's direction. He followed hastily.

* * *

It was dark outside, the chill that accompanied the night air corrupted it's way through the Kingdom, a lingering darkness en-crouched upon the townspeople, the village was silent, no person dared go outside. A gripping evil loomed over them, something sinister breathed in the air. Up, within the castle, one basked in this coldness, the torchlight flickering shadows about the walls as she haunted the vacant spaces within it. The Queen swept toward her private quarters. Her shoes echoed her trail there. Only one object stood within this room, a mirror of dark magic.

"Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space...through wind and darkness. I summon thee... Speak!..Let me see thy face." She commanded, arms raised.

The face in the mirror held eyes, always watching, always waiting, a darkness that was deeper than the blackness surrounding it within the golden frame. If she looked closely, she would have seen it's sharp eyes narrow on her pinched face, before slowly illuminating it's hidden presence.

_"What wouldst thou know, my Queen?"_ It replied measuredly.

"Magic Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" She asked, a seductive tone to her voice.

"_Famed is thy beauty, Majesty.. But hold, a lovely maid I see...Over the seventh jewelled hills.. deep in the forest, dwells Snow White..whose fear cannot hide her gentle grace.. Fairest of them all._

"Alas for her! Reveal her!" The Queen demanded in a desperate tone.

"_Deep in the Forest, Snow White lingers... lost..In apprehension of a Huntsman, one sent, but one that seeks to defy."_

"To defy me?" She bellowed, her wrath crashing all windows closed.

"The Huntsman shall pay!" She vowed, turned away from the mirror in thought. If she had been watching, she would have seen an uncharacteristic and knowing smile of the mirror, before it faded, disappeared and shrouded in darkness.


End file.
